versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Lucy (real name Kaede) is the main character of the Elfen Lied series. She is a mutant known as Diclonius. Background In the Kamakura province, a young girl named Kaede was found alone after being seemingly abandoned by her parents. While a local orphanage took her in, she faced discrimination due to the two horn-like appendages present on her head; the staff avoided interacting with her while the other children demanded that she leave and harassed her repeatedly to enforce this message. Kaede paid them no mind and tried to comfort herself by taking care of a stray puppy that lived nearby. However, a group of bullies soon found them and went on to murder the dog in front of her eyes, triggering an inner darkness that had previously laid dormant until that point. In a matter of seconds, she lashed out and killed every one of them, all without lifting a finger. This was Kaede’s first awakening to her nature as a Diclonius, a newly evolved species “destined” to one day supplant humanity as the most dominant life form on Earth. As she fled the orphanage in her despair, she conversed with a voice within her DNA that represented her primal instincts. It convinced Kaede that she could not hope to possibly co-exist with humans and drove her to kill in order to forsake her humanity and make the world their own. For the next 5 years, she did just that by slaughtering various innocents to survive and unknowingly spread the Diclonius virus, until she was captured by the mysterious Diclonius Research Institute and detained in an offshore facility to be experimented on. After 3 years of captivity, Kaede - now referred to by the codename Lucy - managed to escape her captors, but an errant sniper shot knocked her unconscious in the attempt. This not only caused her to wash up ashore but also caused her to develop a third personality; that of Nyu, the personification of Kaede’s innocence. She was eventually found by Kouta, a young boy who once was Kaede’s sole childhood friend, and was invited to live with him and his cousin Yuka. Since then, Lucy has remained dormant while she and Nyu attempted to peacefully coexist with her “friends”, often reemerging when confronted with other Diclonii or special forces soldiers hell-bent on recapturing her. Stats Attack Potency: At least Country level (Her vectors reached such a size at the end of the series), possibly Multi-Continent Level (Her vectors moving at top speed can produce this much energy.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Her vectors reached the upper atmosphere in just a few seconds) 'Durability: At least Country level, possibly Multi-Continent Level '(Given the laws of entropy, she is able to endure all the energy produced by her vectors as long as she does not spam them.) 'Hax: Phasing (Her vectors can do so), Atomic levels of damage (Her bomb vectors have been compared to nuclear fission), Invisible attacks (The main gimmick of her vectors), Healing (capable of stitching her wounds at a cellular level so long as she has biological matter to use as a fuel) Intelligence: Above Average (Has great knowledge of human biology, and can attack specific parts of it with great precision). Stamina: Limited (The full output of her vectors slowly melts her body away when used repeatedly) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Vectors:' A set of invisible arms that come out of Lucy's body. They can be used to attack foes from afar. Lucy is able to adjust their thickness and length. By the time Lucy has unlocked her full potential, they are at least 2 kilometers long. At most, can reach 4453 kilometers, with a width of 82 kilometers. She can summon 28 vectors at the same time. **'Phasing:' Her vectors can become intangible and phase through any material. Often used to immediately kill the target by crushing their organs or cause brain hemorrhages. By using this ability, she can infect people's bodies with Diclonius DNA, which turns their offsprings into Diclonii. **'Bomb Vectors:' By vibrating her vectors at a high frequency, Lucy can make them explode. According to the scientists that analyzed one of her explosions, they have the same nature as nuclear fission, since they split atoms. However, her vectors become visible while they prepare for the explosion. **'Levitation:' By taking advantage of her vectors' length, Lucy can use them to travel faster. It's not true levitation, but it appears as such to outsiders. **'Cellular Stitching:' By using her vectors' immense precision, she can heal wounds through cellular stitching. **'Barrier Creation:' Lucy can adjust the density of her vectors in a way that makes them act as barriers. **'Weather Manipulation:' With her vectors, Lucy has been able to cause storms rather easily. *'Immense Precision:' Can manipulate objects to a cellular level. Can throw small objects with enough speed and precision to make them function like bullets. Can detect other Diclonius from afar. Techniques None notable. Equipment None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Crushed human bones while heavily restrained. *Blew off a guy's head while heavily restrained. *Destroyed special equipment meant to restrain her. *Beheaded a man with her bare hands. *Lifted two massive rocks with her vectors. *Uprooted a tree and threw it as a projectile. *Very easily chucked multiple concrete bricks. *Dismembered Nana. *As a child, slaughtered the kids who tortured a dog in front of her. *As a child, blew away multiple people's torsos and heads very casually. *Tore Kouta's sister and their father apart. *Tore through steel as a kid. *Casually dismembered Mariko. *Destroyed a chopper with a single attack. *Threw a helicopter with her vectors with ease. *Pulverized a Diclonius' arm just by throwing a rock at her. *Casually threw a man through the roof with one hand. *As a child, ripped out a huge piece of floor from a store. *Pierced through multiple floors of bedrock and caused an island to sink. *Caused a storm with her vectors. *Destroyed the top of a tower. *Casually destroys many buildings. *Split a missile in half. *Stopped a massive missile with her vectors. Speed/Reactions *Stopped bullets in midair. *Casually blocked a barrage of machine gun bullets. *Removed a bullet from her body right before it pierced through her heart. *Blitzed a group of soldiers before their bullets reached her. *Obliterated a group of Diclonii before they could react. Durability/Endurance *Survived getting shot in the head and immediately falling off a cliff. *Taking hits from Nana, another Diclonius. *Endured getting thrown through multiple metallic pillars. *Took a beating from Mariko. *Survived the explosion of the bombs that were implanted inside Mariko at point-blank range. *Took a hit from a massive spiked steel ball. *As a child, caused and endured this large explosion that blew big holes through multiple floors of a building. *Survived getting crushed by Anna's hand. Skill/Intelligence *Escaped a heavily guarded facility and killed 14 people in the process. *Can effectively turn even a pebble into a deadly weapon. *Defeated Bandou, the deadliest assassin in the military, twice. *Survived homeless by sneaking into houses, killing people, and stealing their food. *Even without horns, she can summon her vectors. *Deflected a caliber 50 tungsten bullet designed specifically to deal with Diclonius' vectors. *Used someone's head as a projectile when she was completely blinded. *Killed Bandou while she was heavily injured. *Killed Anna, a being able to predict the future. Powerscaling In the Elfen Lied verse, Lucy is easily the strongest character, and it's basically impossible to argue that any of the other characters scale to her full potential, as none have faced a serious Lucy. Weaknesses *If Lucy loses consciousness, she will unveil her "Nyu" personality, which despite being able to use vectors, is much less bloodlusted. *Overusing the maximum output of her vectors can cause her to melt. *If she loses her horns, she'll be unable to use her vectors for a certain amount of time. Sources *G1 Death Battle Fan Blog (For the backstory only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Elfen Lied Category:Shueisha Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Country Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Invisibility Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Yanderes